pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Radomus
Wrong is sometimes right. In is often out. And sometimes up may be the only way down. Radomus Vanhanen is the tenth Gym Leader of the Reborn region. He specialises in the Psychic-type and is fought at Vanhanen Castle, where he hands out the Millennium Badge, the eighth Gym Badge the player receives. In the game When the player arrives at Vanhanen Castle they meet the Dark-type Gym Leader Luna who says she is Radomus's daughter and also Vanhanen Castle's maid. It is then the player is introduced the eccentric Psychic type leader Radomus who enters the room with his Gardevoir. Shortly after Radomus asks Luna and Gardevoir to leave the room and Radomus talks to the player one on one. He mentions how while Luna is not his daughter she insists that this is the case. He then goes on to talk about El and how despite his claims of being her true father he has denied Luna being at the castle as Radomus suspects that El has abused Luna or worse. Soon after Luna returns mentioning another challenger has arrived which turns out to Cain who, after confirming that Heather is now safe with a man named Blake, is back to challenging the gyms. Now stuck with two challengers, Radomus then decides that the Player and Cain should battle to decide who will fight him first.(A/N While Cain does they could fight him together Radomus denies this proposition and so the battle with Cain ensues) After this battle Luna then receives a message saying how Gardevoir, who has been conspicuously missing since Radomus dismissed her and Luna earlier, has been captured by El who insist that his daughter is returned to him. Despite Radomus' proposal that the group should do nothing about this Cain angrily insist that they go after El and Gardevoir before leaving to do so. Radomus still has no intention of going of to save her however this changes when Luna asks him to find Gardevoir and as such he and the player follow Cain. Eventually the Radomus, Cain and the player arrive at the Grand Gates, which have closed off access to Reborn City for over 10 years. El flees past one of the large gears beside the gates and deep underground into the same caverns found when Team Meteor blew up The Grand Stairway. The trio follow him until they reach a much more ample and fertile space full of sophisticated ruins and a large tower. Here the group run into Gossip Gardevoir along with a silver haired person names Adrienn. Gardevoir then steals the Amethyst Pendant from the player, which Randomus also seems to recognise, and flees with Adrienn and El up the Amethyst pathway in the central tower using said pendant. The trio then give chase using the Ruby Ring to enter the Ruby pathway (They also pick up Adrienn along the way as they are left behind by El and Gardevoir) however along the way Cain and The Player get suspicious of Radomus due to what Gardevoir and Adrienn had said prior. Radomus, Cain, Adrienn and The Player all meet up with El at the entrance to the central tower where the four pathways converge in front of a gateway similar to the one Solaris was met at under the grand stairway when rescuing Victoria. El tells the group about how a meteorite housing Arceus' power is inside the tower and how he needs the 4 keys to open it. Radomus ridicules him for this and El then argues back with how he's 'Brainwashing' ''Luna and mistreating Gardevoir but Radomus remains apathetic to the whole situation. After a bit more dialogue the player has to side with Radomus or El and regardless of the choice the player makes Radomus exposes El's fakery with Gardevoir being revealed to be a ditto with Radomus expressing satisfaction or disappointment if they sided with or against him respectively. After this a battle with El ensues (A/N If they player choses to side with El then they don't have to win said battle but they do have to win if they side with Radomus). Afterwards El is knocked unconscious, Gardevoir reappears and the group return above ground only to find that the grand gates are now finally open. Adrienn goes through the grand gates but seems to not recognise Reborn city. After some minor arguing Adrienn then returns to xer destroyed gym in the Coral Ward and the group follow. Once they get there Radomus and Gardevoir realise Adrienn doesn't recognise Reborn city as xey have been frozen in time for nearly 10 years. They determine the reason they were all unaffected is because of the Ruby Ring and the Amethyst Pendant acting as 'barriers' to the cause of the instability in time. After some more dialogue and Adrienn proclaiming xey will fix the city the rest of the group, which consist of Cain, Radomus, Gardevoir and The Player, will return to Vanhanen Castle, either together or alone, for the player's battle with Radomus. Upon returning to the Castle Luna is ecstatic that Gardevoir has returned. Soon afterwards El is somewhat comically revealed in a butlers outfit under the name of 'Elias' and hands the Amethyst Pendant over to Radomus, who keeps a hold of it for now. However the appearance of El makes Luna uncomfortable along with raising suspicion in Cain and The Player as to what El had said about Radomus' 'Brainwashing' may have been in fact true. Due to her discomfort Luna leaves the main room to wait for gym challenge to begin. After this the player then challenges Radomus to a gym battle. After beating Radomus, Luna informs the player of how they will battle in Iolia Valley before the power cuts out. The Player then leaves the gym but is captured by El, who is now free of his brainwashing/hypnosis, along with some team meteor grunts. The Player then escapes Vanhanen Castle with the help of Cain and Radomus, who is disguised as a Meteor grunt at this point. Before the player leaves Radomus is able to inform The player that Luna has been kidnapped and is most likely somewhere in 7th Street below the Lapis Ward. The Player does not see Radomus again for a fair bit however he returns to help out just as El starts the ritual to make Luna forget all about Radomus, He saves Cain, Luna and The Player with Gardevoir's help but is unable to stop El taking Luna's Emerald Brooch, which is suspected to be the 4th and final key. After this Radomus and Gardevoir disappear for a long time as to keep the Amethyst Pendant safe and are not seen again prior to EP18. Radomus is not seen again until the player enters the Glass Factory and is put under the control of the Pulse-Hypno(Who was controlling Cain and Shelly before Shelly was swapped out for the Player) and battles against Luna then Radomus and Sierra(The player is unaware of who they are at this point due to being hypnotised). After being absorbed by Gossip Gardevoir's black hole the player escapes thanks to Luna and Shade and is reunited with Radomus, Sierra and Shelly. Radomus tells them how himself alongside Luna, Gardevoir and Sierra infiltrated the Glass Factory. It is afterwards that Anna and Noel, who had been captured prior, arrive to the remains of the Pulse-Hypno site and it is here where Radomus realises that the two of them are his children and reveals why he left them before returning the Amethyst Pendant to Anna before the group return to Calceon city. This marks the end of Randomus' story in episode 18 as he does not participate in the battle for Agate and remains in Calceon with Anna and Noel bonding more so with the former. Pokémon Gym Battle Radomus is battled on a Chess Board in Double Battle format and he has two Ultra Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRadomus.png |class=Grandmaster |name= |location=Vanhanen Castle |prize= 4680 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Second Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=000.png |class=??? |name= |location= |prize= 13260 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Profile Quotes * "''Well, well, I am impressed."-When sending out last Pokemon. * "And that's checkmate."-After defeat. |} Rewards Interview Sprites Trivia * His nickname is Man of many hat, as he loves changing his hat as well as his costumes. * He uses the money winning from chess tournament to build his Gym. * Radomus' name is a reference to 'Nostradamus', a famous 16th-century seer. Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders